Armies of Syrath
Syrath's legions are massive, thousands fighting for their masters eternal glory. Syrath legions cannot be counted, for they swell with every passing day, the tide cannot be held back from waging war on all fronts. Organization The Hundreds of Warriors that serve Syrath have little organization, roving bands of Warriors cross the many areas of Totalawesomeland, praising their lord and cutting down their enemies. Many leaders are only kept living by their martial strength and dedication to Syrath, their great lord Syrath only cares if they commit even more evil and deadly acts of evil. The main ground division of the Armies of Syrath are known as the Swords of Syrath, despite the fact they are Cat's with laser guns strapped to their backs and small chariots being pulled by other cats carrying cats also carrying lasers, much of the army is highly difficult to understand and has been studied for decades by historians who have yet to understand the force of the army. The Air force known as the Catlaffwe is actually flying Cats carrying an assortment of automatic weapons and hand guns, they are known to dive into the enemy while yelling "DIE!" at the top of their lungs. This scares the enemy who run away while the cats laugh and as they open fire. They are lead by Imposter101's second in command, Lugzan a dark wraith who rides on a pterodactyl and sounds allot like skeletor, making him quite scary. Relationship with the Da GriefKommando The Relationship between Syrath's Rabble and his Elite is strained and ill, while the Elite serve through dedication the armies serve through sheer fear and lust for power. Many Warriors of Syrath hate and despise the Griefkommando seeing them as spoiled children and nothing more than weaklings in big suits of armour, it would be unwise though to say this to their faces. Recruitment There is no quality required to join the Armies of Syrath, just that you can pick up a plank of wood or pike and charge an enemy that will tear you to pieces with ease, this means only the strongest or luckiest will survive. Many Warriors of Syrath tried to form unions but where taken behind some building and shot but that doesn't apply to the fact they tried to form unions of Syrath does it? No, now be quite and don't mention anything OK? Good, Good. Leadership Other than Syrath, multiple war captains and chiefs lead the armies of Syrath, petty and pathetic captains seeking power make good and easily maniputiple cats paws and scape goats for Syrath while other war leaders make perfect examples for Syrath to display his rage and anger on. Taskmasters are a commen sight, needed to keep the rabble under control, carrying whips, drums, blades, electro prods and other tools, these Taskmasters inspire fear in their own troops as much as the enemy. Weaponry The basic weaponry of Syrath's armies revolve around pikes and spears, while many of their weapons are crude and crooked the massed attacks and sheer strengh in numbers makes up for this weakness. Crude armour and overlapping plates are the most comment types of defense though the more powerful energy shielding can be found being utilised by captains and war leaders. Some utilise basic vehicles and armoured tanks, hover craft and walkers. Category:Imposter101 Category:Army Category:Syrath